watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 164/@comment-3434177-20190907002033
"Is Kuroki-san perhaps useless if someone doesn't force her to do something?" What kind of context does that phrase bring along? Since visit to Aoyama University, I felt a strange vibe around Asuka's aura, but just now, I got a bad feeling implied here, is Asuka thinking Tomoko is a licking of initiative person who just does things by reactive way? While it's true Tomoko isn't the kind of person who gives big effort for making things, I mean, she gifted keychains in No-Disneyland arc and chose table tennis to avoid any effort, a trait which she shares with Yuri-chan, something we saw in chapter 137 when those two were talking about choosing an University. However, there is a underlying context, thanks to Nemo's cheering discourse, Tomoko finally got courage for picking career she was considering, for first time, she got a goal which she is ready to struggle for. And regarding to cram school camp, when it's also true Tomoko could have chose to inscribe in that with the purpose of freeing herself of any blame for not having picked any club during 1st and 2nd year of her prep school, honestly, I don't think that is all picture, maybe she is oblivious about that, but Tomoko could have chosen that camp because it's a chance for so is more prepared for her entrance exam to Aoyama. In what regards to her relationship with Asuka, I think her revelation about "I'm a great pervert", the one shown in the very last chapter is meaningful moment of her closing, Tomoko was genuinely talking with her heart about how influent Asuka was in her University option and the big effort it's implied to be admitted into, she wasn't idealizing her classmate or seeing her like a way to satisfy her lecherous thoughts, she was giving her the thanks for what she did it for her, something which I would have never expected from first year Tomoko. It's quite a similar what Tomoko did it with Hirasawa in chapter 149, by the same way than Asuka, Tomoko didn't have anything to win by revealing that gloomy and creepy side from herself, that should to show how important is that fact. Until very recently, Tomoko has been realizing herself how important are her friends for her, and a teaching of suspension period, it's her newcome initiative for wanting to be in a grad trip together with them, she appreciate Asuka a lot, then why isn't Asuka able to see it like that? It isn't uncommon one person can get invited to hang around for having fun by his/her friends, though the fact Tomoko were invited twice the same day was surprising, Asuka knows perfectly Tomoko got other friends, and I'm quite sure she understands the meaning of slacking off, I mean, that camp will be intensive, it's logical to use the time the most one can before that, Asuka shouldn't have reasons for getting angry about that, because after all, Tomoko seriously wants to be admitted into Aoyama, not just for Asuka or for any of her other friends, but also for herself. I apologize for my big wall of text, for what I see, you are quite occupied.